The Human In All Of Us
by Myrrah
Summary: An alternate epilogue to gears Of War 3 in which answers are told and unexpected answers lead to unexpected actions.


**Revelations**

"This is insolence!" The Queen of the Locust didn't seem as majestic and intimidating when all she wore was that battle scarred robe locked in a prison cell but that royal voice never stopped showing authority, not in the slightest. "I am the Queen of the Locust, I brought your cities to mere desolate shadows of themselves, I covered your lives in a perpetual darkness with ease." Marcus sat in silence before speaking, "The Locust are all dead, the Lambent are all dead. I should of killed you, I wanted to kill you, but I didn't. I want answers."

The Queen seemed irritated and surprised she was on the verge of protesting further, instead she decided to dance to this fools tune for a little longer. "And what will become of me?" The tone of authority was replaced by scepticism . Marcus hadn't considered this instead he told her what he could, the truth "You're probably going to get killed."

"Death isn't the worse of fates, that I can assure you" a calm voice echoed through the small private prison. Silence fell again, Marcus was wondering what to ask her first, "How did you know my father?" A laugh rang out, it didn't sound cold or evil like he was expecting but it sounded rich in humour. "Well, some time ago I found out the Lambent were slowly infecting the Hollow. Because of past events I got a message out to your father Adam. He told me he would work on it, I had trust him. I was a young and desperate fool." Marcus's mind was in a mess. "Was that the first time he met you?" The Queen nodded.

"What do you want to know now? Because if I spend any more time in this cesspit I'm going to consider taking my own life. Be quick with your words Marcus." Marcus with irritation responded, "Shut the fuck and let me think." The Queen scoffed, "Such manners to your guest." _'No stranger to sarcasm is she.' _Thought Marcus.

"Where are you from?" Fenix felt he wasn't going to like this answer. "This answer may rock you to your core Fenix, even your father didn't want to acknowledge it." Marcus shook his head in minor irritation,"Just answer." The Queen sat down and bore holes in him with her eyes. "I am from the last bastion you destroyed", a cold smile spread across her face. "That's impossible! Tell the fucking truth." a reaction louder than Marcus wanted escaped his mouth.

"Lying is a human flaw Marcus", The Queen was wondering why she was telling him everything, but she realised she had nothing left to lose so she told him regardless. "I was born thirty years before Emergence Day, my mother died when I was twelve years old my father I do not know of. After a short amount of time living on the streets I was abducted by the very system you fought for. I was from a poor family." Marcus realised where she was going with this, "The C.O.G abducted you?" She nodded and continued.

"I was taken to this facility along with seven-hundred and thirty two children. We were experimented on to find a cure for Immusion sickness we were cut open, injected, locked up in darkness, hardly fed and over half of us died. You could say I was one of the luckier ones. I stayed in that prison for six long years of my life, six years I was robbed of my humanity and treated like an animal." Her voice started to rise in anger slightly but she kept going and eventually calmed her self. "During the last year a man called Miles took pity on us all, the mutated, emotionally and physically scarred."

Marcus interrupted, "Miles...why does that name sound familiar. Miles, Miles..." With him deep in thought she continued her story. "He took us to a near by Mountain, Mount Kadar. He died a few weeks later."

Marcus interrupted again, "New Hope. You're from New Hope?" He was speechless, no information had hit him this hard in a long time, not since finding out his father was alive. The Queen started telling her story again. "I was unique, I healed and I prospered and kept my humanity. Free of Immuslion sickness I started building my own civilization, and with that my exiles became the Locust."

"I know who you are, that's why he pitied you wasn't it" A silent revelation hit him. "Ruth, you're Ruth. A while ago we found information about a fifteen year old girl when we were in there looking for information to get to the Hollow." Myrrah walked to the edge of the cell and looked at him. Marcus continued, "Miles knew my dad didn't he? He then got a message to him before he died, he then came out to find you and you then trusted him."

"With all the little trust I had left in humanity, then he never fixed the problem of the Lambent. With that my faith in humanity completely diminished." She now didn't sound like that cold callous enemy he had fought with, she seemed sad. She seemed human. "I then built an army to combat the Lambet threat but my efforts were futile, I then was consumed with rage and I hit the surface of Sera."

"E-day." Marcus finished.

"Precisely, I wanted vengeance! I wanted to punish those responsible for making me what I am!" Lowering her voice she took a deep breath and sat down facing away from Marcus. "You regret what you are?" He asked not believing he was hearing this. "Of course not. I wanted the C.O.G to regret what they made me, If the Lambent problem was fixed I would have never come to the surface."

This changed everything, Marcus knew what he had to do. "Take off your clothes." Myrrah stood up and looked at Marcus with a sneer, "Excuse me?"

"I'm going to bring you some civilian clothes and you are going put them on." He said as if he were talking to a scolding child. Myrrah stood there and replied, "Why? What could you possibly gain from letting me wear that horrendous attire?"

"I am going to do what my father would have done Ruth. I'm going to give you a second chance at life. Because if I killed you now I would be no better than the Locust who killed without thinking or the people who put you through that six years of pain." And with that Marcus left.

Myrrah just sat down in silence and for the first time since she was a child she felt human. For the first time since she was twelve she cried silently with gratitude and regret.

The building was quiet, but the newly founded C.O.H (Coalition Of Humanity) was always at work rebuilding. "Hey Marcus, hows Queen bitch treatin' ya?" Baird said, sitting alone at a table with a mechanic book open and a mouthful of Cabbage. "I'm setting her free."

Baird nearly chocked. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you crazy, she almost killed every fucking man, woman and child and you want to roll out a red carpet for her?" Marcus silently cursed. "Baird, shut up. After what happened since emergence day you think people will doubt my judgement?" Baird at that point gave up, "Whatever, just keep an eye on that crazy bitch will you, and where are you going with those clothes? " Marcus replied as he was walking out of the room, "They're for Ruth." _'Ruth who in fucks name is Ruth? Whatever. Hey this Cabbage is pretty damn good'_ Baird thought to himself.

Marcus arrived and opened the cell "Put these on." With that he gave her the clothes. "Welcome to the Coalition Of Humanity." And with that he turned to leave Ruth at the gates of redemption for her sins and new life.

"Thank you, Marcus. Thank you for restoring my faith in humanity." her voice full of compassion. "I will do what ever I can to make up for my mistakes I inflicted. I promise you." Marcus walked out and down the corridor his steel boots making a signature sound of steel meeting steel, "We all make mistakes, after all. You're only human." He called out as he walked away.


End file.
